The Sixteenth Night
by K.B. Noire
Summary: This is a tale recounting the nights before the death of the Inu no Taisho of the Western Province.


The Sixteenth Night

 _When we reunite in the afterlife,_

 _I will wipe away the tears you shed on the sixteenth night._

 _On that day, we will finally be happy,_

 _As we live the love that we could not have in this life._

* * *

The First Night

* * *

"Oh, my Lord," Lady Izayoi exclaimed as her husband entered their bedchamber. "I would've greeted you at the entrance if I knew of your arrival." She stood up on wobbly legs, her incredibly large belly caused her to lose her balance.

The Inu no Taisho of the Western Province, the great Demon Lord Touga quickly went to his wife's side and held her in his arms so that she wouldn't fall. He sighed, his brows furrowing as he looked down at his wife. She was a fragile as a moon flower and yet she still tried move about as if she were stronger than any demon alive. "The physician said you should not move around, Izayoi," he gently scolded as he helped her to their bed. He could smell her scent all throughout the mansion, yet she was prescribed to bed rest. He would kill those who allowed her to walk around. Although it wasn't their fault their Lady was so stubborn. "Your body is weak and carrying my offspring makes you weaker."

"Yes, I know," Lady Izayoi replied as they walked to their bed. She loved having his arms around her. "But I spend all day trapped in these four walls and you are never here to keep me company," she pouted as she nudged his armor breastplate with her elbow.

The Great Demon Lord smiled as he helped his stubborn wife to their bed. "I have duties in the West that require my attention," he placed sturdy cushions behind her, allowing her to sit up comfortably and rest her back. "And if I were here," he added as he gently ran his clawed hand through her raven hair and pulled her face closer to his, "you wouldn't get much rest, my Lady."

"I am sure, my Lord does not want to bed a pig," Lady Izayoi gently pushed his hand aside and she looked down at her swollen breasts, engorged with milk, and her large, round belly. She lifted the long sleeves of her thin kimono. The single layer of the printed robe was more comfortable, but she disliked that could no longer wear the regal, twelve-layered robes of a noblewoman of her stature. The weight of her large belly combined with the heaviness of the thick robes was too much for her petite frame to bear. When she stepped outside of their bedchamber, she only layered a few robes to keep up her royal appearance in front of the attendants. "I hope you still think the same of me after I have your child, my Lord."

"Izayoi, I will punish you if you compare yourself to a pig again," Lord Touga stood and placed the metal breastplate on its stand. He removed the rest of his armor and clothes until he only wore his white hakama. He tugged his hair tie and allowed his long hair to fall and cover his back like a silver curtain. Lady Izayoi watched her husband disrobe and wished she could help him, as she usually did when he arrived home. Her dark eyes trailed over the bare skin of his chest. Her eyes traced the ripple of muscles on his arms and stomach. "My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"The rumors will change," Izayoi watched as her husband began to walk towards her. His skin glowing in the dim light of the lit candles their bed chamber, "they will say that the Inu no Taisho of the Western Province was bewitched by a pig."

His movements were faster than what her eyes could see. He was in front of her in an instant. Lord Touga propped himself up on one knee and leaned against his leg. He gently ran his clawed fingers through her long raven hair. "I said you would be punished, my Lady," he whispered, his lips only inches from hers.

"How I feel is punishment enough," Lady Izayoi pouted as she turned her head away from him. The Inu no Taisho chuckled and lowered his head in defeat.

"I've been too kind to you, my Lady," he reached around her and held her back, supporting her weight. With his free hand, he tossed aside the cushions he placed behind her.

"My Lord, do you want to have a bath drawn first?" Lady Izayoi said as her husband moved to sit behind her. She closed her eyes and inhaled when she felt his large hands on her waist. She moaned when she felt his thumbs firmly pressed against her lower back. The digits moved a circular motion as he began to massage her. He was careful to not allow his claws to pierce her. "My Lord…" she sighed as she relaxed from his touch.

"I bathed in a waterfall before I arrived," the Inu no Taisho lowered his head to nuzzle the flesh of skin on her neck. He tasted her skin with his tongue, drawing another moan from his wife. "I wanted to be by your side as soon as I could."

"I am glad to be in your arms again, my Lord," she breathed as she arched her back. Her hand found the back of his head, her fingers felt the silky strands of his hear as she gave him more access to her neck. "How long will you stay, my Lord?"

"It matters not, Izayoi," he said as he moved his arms around her, his clawed hands cradled her swollen belly. She leaned against him, her petite stature seemed to melt into his large frame, but she fit so perfectly in his strong arms. He buried his nose in her raven hair and inhaled her sweet fragrance. "We will have this night."

"Only this night, my Lord?" Lady Izayoi questioned as she placed her hand over his, their hands holding her unbelievably round belly together. "We made vows that would last for an eternity."

"Lady Izayoi," the Inu no Taisho held her hand, careful that his claws would not scrap her. "One day we will have eternity. Until that day, you must be strong."

"I am weak without you, my dearest," Lady Izayoi was happy to be back in the arms of her husband. She looked forward to spending the rest of her days watching their child grow. She could imagine their child playing the gardens of their mansion or exploring the lands of the Western Province. Her life was perfect. Yet, she still felt sad. "I could not go on without you."

"I have lived for many centuries," his deep, but gentle voice rumbled in their bedchamber. "Having held you in my arms," his hands began to untie the knot securing the sash of her kimono, "If I were to leave this world tonight, I would die without any regrets."

"Please do not say such words," Lady Izayoi pleaded as he slowly opened her robe, exposing her naked body. She turned around to face him, her kimono was open, the thin fabric barely covered her swollen breasts and left her round belly exposed to the cool air. She held his face with her hand as she gazed into his golden amber eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. She took his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. "Your child needs you. We both need you, my Lord."

"Izayoi," he caressed her face with his clawed hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Her pale skin glowed in the dim light of the candles lining the walls of their bedchamber. Her long raven hair surrounded her petite form, some strands of hair falling over her shoulders. "Although your body is weak," he slowly removed her kimono and tossed the thin fabric aside, completely exposing her naked body to him, "your will is strong."

"What of our child, my Lord?" she questioned as he moved closer to her. He began to kiss her neck, tasting her pale flesh as he trailed down to her swollen breasts. She sighed as his arms pulled her closer him. She held his shoulders for support as she felt his hot tongue moving on her cool skin.

"My offspring is a descendant of the great Inu bloodline," he nuzzled her chest as he inhaled the sweet scent of her milk. He imagined her cradling a silver-haired child in her arms and the warm, loving gaze she would have in her eyes as she nursed his offspring. It would be a beautiful sight. "Our child will endure adversities and will one day surpass me in strength."

"Oh, but you are the strongest demon to ever walk the earth, my Lord. Is it possible" Lady Izayoi hummed as she felt his lips around her hardened nipple. She ran her fingers through his silver hair as he gently kissed and licked the swollen bud. He held her breasts in his hands, gently massaging to draw milk from them as he began to suckle her. She released a long sigh, her soft moaned filling the space of their bedchamber as he gave her sweet relief. Her breasts were so engorged that she swore they would soon burst.

"The greatest strength comes from within," the Inu no Taisho said as he turned his attention to her other engorged breast. He licked up the droplets of milk that trickled from her nipple. "Our half-demon and half-human offspring will find that strength and become more powerful than I am now."

"What of the eldest brother, my Lord," Lady Izayoi arched her back, offering her breasts to him. She moved her arms around his neck as she felt herself moving backwards. His hand supported her back as he helped lower her to the bed. She loved the feeling of their silk blankets on her naked back. He continued to suckle her breasts as he moved over her. He was careful of her large belly and did not put his weight on her. "You have to protect our child from Sesshoumaru."

"I have to protect Sesshoumaru from Sesshoumaru," the Inu no Taisho chuckled, his rich laughter filling the space of their bedchamber. Lady Izayoi covered her mouth as she began to laugh as well. He spoke a lot about his eldest son and she wished to meet him one day. "He is his own worst enemy."

"Forgive me for laughing at your son, my Lord," Lady Izayoi said as she moved on her side.

"Nonsense," he said as he covered her with one of the many silk blankets on their bed. "We are a family now, despite what my former mate and son believes. No one in this family is above reproach whether they be human or demon," he placed a clawed hand on her round belly and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Or both."

"I just hope that one day Sesshoumaru can come to accept our child as his younger sibling," Lady Izayoi smiled at her husband but felt disappointed that he covered her body. She grabbed the blanket and slowly moved it down, revealing her swollen breasts and belly. The Inu no Taisho smirked and quickly took notice of his wife's intention.

"Well," the Inu no Taisho replied as he grabbed the blanket and covered his wife again, much to her disappointment. "Sesshoumaru will one day accept his role as an older brother. I am sure his younger sibling is haunting his dreams by now."

"Does he know if it's a boy or girl?" She questioned as she sat up, causing the blanket to fall to her lap, uncovering her breasts and belly again. She wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek. She loved the feeling of his hard chest against her. She kissed his delicately pointed ear.

The Inu no Taisho wrapped his arm around her and chuckled at her attempt to seduce him. She moved to straddled him, however, her large belly came between them. She reached up and kissed him, his lips moving with hers as they shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. He broke their kiss and gazed into her dark eyes. "Inu offspring tend to have vivid dreams about their unborn siblings." He held her face with his clawed hand and kissed her forehead. "I am sure he knows."

Lady Izayoi scooted back on her husband's lap so she could reach down between them. She moved her hands over his silk hakama, gently squeezing his member as she planted soft kisses on his neck. "If you have a chance, could you please ask him to tell you the gender of our baby, my Lord?"

"Sesshoumaru isn't the type to reveal such information just because you ask nicely," The Inu no Taisho licked his lips, suppressing a groan as he felt his wife's hands on him. He felt her hands running down the rippling muscles of his stomach and slowly slide under the silk fabric of his hakama. He grabbed her hands, stilling her movements. "We cannot, Izayoi."

"Please," she whispered, her voice so quiet that if he didn't have sensitive ears, he probably wouldn't have heard the seductive words leaving her pouted lips. She began to move her hands again, her dainty fingers sliding under the fabric of his pants. "Lord Touga…" She moaned his name, knowing it would be his undoing. She reserved saying his names for occasions like this when he would reject her. "Lord Touga..."

"The physician prescribed you to bedrest, my Lady," he smirked and held her hands, stopping them from continuing their journey under his hakama. "Your scent covers every corner of the entire mansion. You even crossed the borders of the front gate."

Lady Izayoi gasped and covered her mouth as she pretended to be shocked by his admission. "My Lord, how did you know?"

"Izayoi," the Inu no Taisho called her name, his deep voice was firm, yet gentle as he gave her a stern look of disapproval.

"I only stepped out of the gate briefly to greet those who came to visit me," she placed her hands on his shoulders and gazed into his golden amber eyes. "The villagers came such a long way that it would be wrong of me not to see them personally."

The Inu no Taisho sighed as he placed his hands on her waist and looked into her dark eyes. Lady Izayoi was a noblewoman from birth, yet she extended warmth and kindness to people of all statuses. She treated the poor and aristocrats with the same level of respect. She gave food and supplies to poor villages decimated by wars and aid to the destitute. Her kind spirit and warmth bewitched the Inu no Taisho. In turn, Lady Izayoi influenced her husband to do good as well.

"You are not to exercise, Izayoi," the Inu no Taisho scolded her as he placed a hand on the round belly that separated them. "You were born with fragile health and carrying an offspring with my demonic energy makes you weaker."

"My Lord," Lady Izayoi whispered, her lips barely brushing against his, "my body is calling for you. I've been waiting to have you inside me for so long now."

"My Lady, I've only been gone since this morning," the Inu no Taisho chuckled and gently took her bottom lip between his teeth, careful not to pierce her delicate flesh with his sharp fangs. His sensitive nose picked up the enticing scent of her arousal since he arrived. He'd been resisting his instincts to claim his wife as the physician ordered them to allow her to get as much rest as possible. They followed his recommendation for a few days before they were back in each other's arms. "And I had you this morning…" He could still smell his scent on her.

"Has it really been such a short time, my Lord," Lady Izayoi wrapped her arms around her husband and felt herself falling backwards as her husband slowly guided her down to their bed. She moaned as she felt his lips around her left nipple. He sucked the sensitive bud into his hot mouth, drawing sweet milk from her. "How did I go so long without you?"

The Inu no Taisho could not answer her as he asked himself the same question every time he left her arms. He moved lower and began to trace soft kisses on the dark line running down the center of her swollen belly. He cradled her large belly in his hands and held it as if it were the most precious thing on earth. Lady Izayoi propped herself up on her elbows and so she could gaze into the rugged face of her handsome husband. She reached out her hand and ran her fingers through his long silver hair. As she toyed with the silver strands, she wished their child would inherit this striking hair color from him.

He kissed and licked her flesh as he moved down to the nestle of dark curls forming at the junction of her shapely thighs. Lady Izayoi bit her bottom lip and she relished his touch. The anticipation of having him made her body hum with excitement. She whimpered and opened her legs to him, wanting to feel his warm mouth on her womanhood. He began to disappear behind her large belly as he settled between her opened legs. Even when she craned her neck to get a better view, her belly was so big that she could only see the top of his silver head. She was certainly bearing the child of a Demon Lord.

"I wish to see you, mate…" Lady Izayoi whimpered when she felt his warm lips pressed against her inner thigh.

"Mate?" He repeated, his lips formed into a devilish smirk as he nuzzled her thigh, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal. She was so wet that he could drown in her essence. He was surprised that she used a word usually reserved for Inu companions. His senses began to heighten for her, her smell overwhelmed him. "I like it when you call me that, Izayoi."

"Mate…" she gasped when he nipped her inner thigh. She felt his knuckle pressed against her womanhood. He avoided using is fingers as he did not want to injure her with his claws. "My Inu no Taisho…my mate."

"My wife," he said, using the word that humans usually called their companions. He looked up at his beautiful wife as he slowly moved up and down the slick folds of her womanhood, drawing more juices from her. "My lover," her body trembled as she threw her head back. Instinctively, she began to grind her hips along with his slow, torturous movements. "My mate," he kissed her inner thigh, tasting the sensitive flesh. "My Izayoi."

Izayoi threw her head back as she squirmed and moaned, the sweet ache of her body wanting release made her tremble. "My Lord," she pleaded as she moved her hips, wanting more of him. "Do not torture me like this."

"What do you want, mate?" the Inu no Taisho questioned as he moved to lie beside her. He noticed the thin layer of sweat forming on her face. Her raven hair began to stick to her face. He moved his hand down her belly and found her nestle of dark curls with his fingers. He was careful not to pierce her sensitive flesh as he gently rubbed the bundle of nerves with the tips of his fingers. He kissed and nuzzled the sensitive skin on her neck. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, circling the bud with his tongue as his fingers teased her. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh, Lord Touga," Lady Izayoi arched her back as his fingers began to move faster. She closed her eyes and as a moan escaped her. She he held on to her mate as he continued suck her sensitive nipple. She gripped onto him, her nails digging into his flesh as she lie flat on her back. "Give me release, my Lord," she exclaimed, her voice echoing in their bedchamber.

"Release, my Lady," he whispered into her ear as his hand sped up their ministrations on her womanhood. She arched her back and cried out as she desperately clutched on to him. Her climax rolled through her body, the intense pleasure causing her to tremble. He kissed her cheek as she began to calm down. "You're so beautiful, Izayoi."

Izayoi was breathing heavily, her arm covering her flushed face as she tried to calm down. She felt his hands on her thighs as he pushed her legs open. She wanted to sit up and see what he was doing but she found herself on her back when she felt his tongue slip between her moist folds. She gasped and arched her back as his lips kissed and gently sucked her womanhood. She called his name again and again, his sensitive ears enjoying the erotic tone of her voice.

"My Lord, please!" She cried out as she came in his mouth, her sweet juices coated his tongue as she writhed in pleasure. A thin sheen a sweat covered her body as she gripped the silk blankets on her bed. She grabbed a hand full of his silver hair as she felt his tongue slip between the folds of her lips, exploring her tight cavern. "Lord Touga!" She gasped out his name as his mouth and tongue continue to work on her sensitive flesh.

"My sweet Izayoi…" he trailed off as he pushed his mate's legs back, firmly holding her steady as she thrashed around, her body trembling with pleasure as his mouth moved against her. Her cries could be heard through the halls of the west wing of their mansion. Her hands gripped over the clawed hands that held her in place so she could not move away from him. He did not release her until she came again, shuddering as blissful spasms moved through her body.

Lady Izayoi was thoroughly spent, her body trembling and her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Lord Touga ran his fingers through her long raven hair, smoothing back the strands that stuck to her face. He inhaled her scent. The sweet aroma of her arousal made his mouth water. He was not finished with her yet.

The Inu no Taisho removed his hakama, his large member now free from its bounds. She licked her lips as she eyed him, her dark eyes following him as he descended upon her. He moved her on her side. He slowly traced the luscious curve of her hips with a clawed hand. She purred from his touch as he kissed the pale flesh on her neck and back. His tongue traced the curve of her spine.

"Lord Touga," she moaned as she felt his hands wrap around her leg, holding it steady as he moved his member between her legs. He slid behind her, his body perfectly forming behind hers as he pressed against her slick folds, the tip of his manhood teasing against her tight entrance. Izayoi threw her head back against his hard chest, her hand moved behind her to find the silky strands of his silver hair. She shivered when she felt his tongue pressed against her ear. He nipped her neck and inhaled her scent. "I want all of you, my Lord."

"You are mine, Izayoi," the Inu no Taisho inhaled the scent of her hair and placed his clawed hand over hers. Her body tensed when he began to slowly enter her, the tightness of her cavern enveloped him as he slowly pushed inside of her. His movements were gentle as he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "You are mine."

"Yes, I am yours," she breathed as she held his hand, their fingers tightly intertwined as he moved inside of her. Her womanhood clamped around him as he began to move with ease, his member gliding in and out of her slick cavern. He gently turned her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her dark eyes searched his and she remembered what he'd said earlier. Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed into those beautiful golden amber orbs.

The Inu no Taisho wiped her tears away and felt her squeeze his hand. Looking into his eyes, she knew exactly what he was thinking. He continued to move inside of her, his body gently rocked against her. Lady Izayoi reached up to kiss her mate. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as his lips moved against hers. She grabbed a fistful of his silver hair as he picked up a faster rhythm.

He captured her moans with a kiss, forcefully slamming against her as the sound of their love making filled the silence of their bedchamber. She squeezed his hand with every thrust and felt his hand groping her swollen breast. His strokes pushed her to the edge and she cried out his name. He felt her cavern tighten around him as she came. He soon followed her, his hot seed spurting deep inside her, claiming her as his.

The Inu no Taisho pulled her into his embrace. Their hands were still entwined as he held her in his arms. He pulled a silk blanket over them, protecting her from the cool air. He placed a hand on her belly, inhaling the scent of the pup growing inside. While Lady Izayoi soon fell asleep, Lord Touga remained awake as he listened the calming sound of his wife's quiet breathing. He remained at her side throughout the night, his hand cradling her large belly as he held her in his protective embrace. He slipped away from her before dawn, kissing her cheek and her belly before he left their bedchambers. It would be another morning that she would greet the sunrise alone.

* * *

I want to see the response this has before I continue the next chapter. Let me know if you guys are curious to read more about this pairing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
